Redundancy is a technique that is used to replace a defective element of a chip with a spare element. At least two types of redundancy are used in RAM design. Wordlines have been traditionally repaired by a “real-time” compare of an address and a known defective address. If the address matches the known defective address, the main array is bypassed and a spared wordline is activated. Skip-Over Redundancy has been used to repair defective I/O circuits and bit columns. See the patent entitled “A SYSTEM FOR IMPLEMENTING A COLUMN REDUNDANCY SCHEME FOR ARRAYS WITH CONTROLS THAT SPAN MULTIPLE DATA BITS”, of Paul Bunce, John Davis, Thomas Knips, and Donald Plass, U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,023, issued Jun. 24, 2003 (which is incorporated herein by reference) which describes as an exemplary embodiment a system for implementing a column redundance scheme for arrays with controls that span multiple data bits. The system includes an array of data bits for receiving data inputs, a spare data bit and a field control input line. Also included in the system is circuitry to separate a field control signal from the field control input line into one or more individual control signals for activating a corresponding data bit in the array or for input to a multiplexor. The system further comprises circuitry to steer around a defective data bit in the array. This circuitry includes: a field control signal multiplexor corresponding to each field control signal; a spare control signal multiplexor to activate the spare data bit; a data multiplexor corresponding to each of the data bits in the array; and a spare data multiplexor to steer one of the data inputs